An obstacle removing device is a safety protecting device of a rail train for removing possible obstacles on rail tracks so as to avoid operation accidents such as derailment etc.
As shown in FIG. 1, an earlier obstacle removing device used on a locomotive is formed by welding a contour bending plate 1 with a reinforcing plate, a supporting beam 2 of the obstacle removing device is welded on both ends of the contour bending plate 1 respectively, an end, which is distal to the contour bending plate 1, of the supporting beam 2 of the obstacle removing device is provided with a mounting plate 3, the obstacle removing device is mounted on the lower portion of the towing beam of the locomotive via a bolt threaded onto the mounting plate 3, the obstacle removing device in such a structure does not have buffering and energy absorbing functions, when the obstacle removing device collides with an obstacle, the impact force will be directly transferred to the car body, which will significantly affect stability and safety of the moving train.
As the running speed of the train increases, in order to reduce the impact force suffered by the car body when the obstacle removing device collides with an obstacle, an obstacle removing device with a buffer structure is presented, as shown in FIG. 2. Buffer plate clusters 4 formed by stacking multiple aluminum plates spaced with cushion blocks are mounted behind the obstacle removing plate of the device, there is a certain gap between the obstacle removing plate 6 and the buffer plate clusters 4, when the collision force is small, the buffer plate clusters 4 is of no effect, when the collision force is large, after the obstacle removing plate 5 is deformed and is contacted with the buffer plate clusters 4, the aluminum plate in the buffer plate clusters 4 absorbs a part of impact energy through its elastic deformation. Such a structure guarantees obstacle removing ability, and meanwhile can moderate the impact to the car body to some extent, but its buffering property is limited, and still cannot guarantee stability and safety of the moving train.